


Il Gioco della Mela e della Carriola

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Flirting, Games, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Team Bonding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Sarif decide di fare bonding di gruppo facendo fare dei giochi ai dipendenti. Giochi imbarazzanti come lo sprofondare la testa in una vasca per mordere una mela o arrivare per primi al traguardo con uno che fa da carriola.Pritchard e Adam finiscono nella stessa squadra.





	Il Gioco della Mela e della Carriola

Sarif aveva avuto questa tremenda, tremenda idea. Una festa per tutti i dipendenti? Una festa non solo per tutti i dipendenti, ma anche per gli amministratori, il personale delle pulizie, gli avvocati, i tecnici... e ovviamente loro: Frank Pritchard e Adam Jensen inclusi.  
  
Nessuno dei due era particolarmente contento della cosa. Le situazioni sociali le evitavano entrambi, anche se per motivi diversi. Adam non voleva passare troppo tempo in mezzo alla gente, percepire la pena che la gente provava per lui. Il whiskey e la doccia, un letto, i ricordi, gli facevano già abbastanza male da soli.  
Francis, invece, aveva preso ad evitare la società ancora da giovane. I ritrovi Juggernaut erano più interessanti, così come le stanze buie in compagnia di un computer e della fredda rete. Fredda per tutti, tranne che per lui: così calda e vibrante di vita, migliore e più stimolante di qualsiasi altra persona avesse mai incontrato.  
Tristemente Sarif aveva ribadito con le sue interminabili mail le sue intenzioni. Voleva tutto il personale, nessuno escluso, ai suoi stupidi giochi da serata all'oratorio. Cose imbarazzanti, come la corsa carriola in due, o il prendere le mele da un secchio d'acqua con la bocca. Giochi infantili e vagamente nostalgici, certo, ma soprattutto umilianti. Immagini che mai avrebbero voluto mostrare ai colleghi.  
Quando Francis si presentò era già di pessimo umore. Si guardava attorno con aria arcigna, il naso appena arricciato nel suo disgusto verso l'umanità tutta. Quando notò Adam in fondo al corridoio, che si nascondeva senza successo dietro il suo cappotto a fiori, si avvicinò stringendo tra le dita nervose il bicchierino di plastica bianco, le righe concentriche in sovraimpressione sotto le dita. Certe cose non cambiavano mai.  
"Sembra un festa uscita dritta dagli anni 2000."  
Disse con un soffio, non così acido come avrebbe voluto.  
"Bicchieri così li ho visti fin da bambino. Pensavo che avremmo potuto sviluppare dei design più decenti anche per queste occasioni."  
Frank abbassò lo sguardo seguendo il rotolare di una mela bagnata d'acqua e saliva. Poco più in là riecheggiavano le risate giulive dei colleghi che l'avevano persa.  
Adam si alzò il collare del cappotto, cercando di nascondersi meglio da tutta quella positività.  
"Arrenditi, Francis. I bicchierini di plastica sono ormai il nostro punto fermo. A nessuno interessa cambiarli. Forse anche i tuoi designer hanno capito che non possono peggiorare queste riunioni obbligate."  
Frank si ritrovò a ridere. Una risata che era una via di mezzo tra una sghignazzata leggera e uno sputo. Si dovette pulire la bocca col dorso di una mano, abbassando appena le palpebre. Adam lo stava guardando, l'espressione lievemente divertita.  
"Sai che ci obbligheranno a giocare, vero?"  
Chiese con tono quasi dolce. Francis girò la testa di scatto verso il gruppo di uomini e donne che affondavano con la testa dentro la grande vasca piena di mele che galleggiavano ignorando i morsi.  
"... Preferisco morire piuttosto che rendermi ridicolo così."  
Disse incrociando le braccia, nuovamente sulla difensiva. Adam alzò appena le spalle, quando un loro collega li chiamò agitando un braccio.  
"Stanno iniziando la corsa con la carriola. Almeno un sacrificio dobbiamo farlo, Francis. Scegli tu."  
  
Francis non capiva cosa fosse successo. Solo poche ore prima stava (e perché non lo era ancora?) nel suo bellissimo ufficio privato, senza schiamazzamenti o disturbi di sorta. Ed ora stava correndo lungo il corridoio che aveva percorso mille volte tenendo Adam per le cosce - troppo dure per essere di carne, ma al tempo stesso leggere - mentre il collega gattonava con i palmi davanti a lui, cercando di raggiungere il giusto ritmo per correre più veloce degli altri e al tempo stesso non far capitolare il tecnico informatico.  
Non sentivano le risate - se erano dirette a loro - né i commenti, solo un gran vociare che incitava tutti i concorrenti a dare il meglio di loro. Frank non era abituato alle urla e alle grida, e gli mettevano agitazione. Adam, dal canto suo, si era completamente immerso nel suo compito, cercando di compensare i movimenti goffi di Francis, che ogni tanto inciampava in avanti, con l'avanzare dei palmi di titanio. Potevano farcela. Potevano vincere.  
Il traguardo non era molto lontano, e qualche collega, come il timido Carella, li aspettava saltando e sbracciandosi dall'eccitazione.  
Adam non riusciva a credere di star facendo surriscaldare l'intero organico solo con una gara a carriola, eppure era proprio così. L'essere umano, alla fine, non era che un animale sociale.  
"Pronto, Francis?"  
Chiese, aumentando il ritmo. Frank fece scivolare un mezzo insulto dalle labbra, incespicando e riprendendo appena in tempo la corsa, i capelli che fuoriuscivano dalla coda tra il sudore e la disperazione.  
"Jensen, maledizione, pensi che sia facile starti dietro?"  
Gridò, la bocca piena del sapore metallico dello sforzo. Adam si lanciò verso Carella, trascinandosi quasi il corpo stanco del tecnico, che si aggrappò meglio alle sue gambe meccaniche. Non capì come riuscì ad arrivare alla linea ancora in piedi, e non rotolando sul pavimento. Cadde quasi, per poi poggiare i palmi sulle ginocchia, spossato. Carella lanciò un ululato di gioia, guardando i due col cuore in gola continuare a respirare furiosamente, i loro avversari che lamentandosi mangiavano la loro polvere.  
"Jensen, dimmi, perché devo fare coppia con te?"  
Chiese Frank invidiando la lentezza degli altri colleghi, passandosi una mano tremante tra i capelli sfuggiti all'elastico.   
"Perché non ti vuole nessun altro."  
Rispose Adam, lo sguardo lontano, sul volto rabbioso dei perdenti. Tra le labbra, però, era nascosto un sorriso. Francis lo notò sull'angolo sinistro. Era solo per lui. Abbassò la testa per nascondere il proprio, imbarazzato. Stupido Jensen.  
Doveva flirtare con lui proprio dopo una cosa imbarazzante come la carriola?  
  
Si erano sempre girati attorno, fin dal loro primo incontro. Credevano l'un l'altro insopportabile, ma alla fine si incrociavano nei corridoi sempre più spesso. Frank organizzava le sue spedizioni in ricerca di cibo con le uscite di Adam, in maniera da potersi beffare di lui con battute sagaci accuratamente preparate per l'occasione.  
Adam sbuffava e subiva l'invadenza del tecnico con una pazienza che nessun altro avrebbe potuto avere.  
Camminava in silenzio lungo il corridoio spazioso, l'altro che blaterava di codici e firewall e antivirus. Non ci provava neppure a capire - aveva smesso da tempo, dopo aver capito che Frank voleva in fin dei conti solo dimostrarsi superiore a lui.  
Gli altri dipendenti li guardavano dai loro uffici camminare assieme, il capo della sicurezza silenzioso e desideroso di morire e l'altro che poteva finalmente sfogarsi con qualcuno che, quantomeno, lo sopportava almeno parzialmente.  
Ma la verità, che Adam non sapeva, era che Francis effettivamente non disturbava nessun altro. Malik, durante le sue pause caffè, aveva scambiato un paio di chiacchiere con la ragazza della reception, la quale aveva notato anche lei la strana abitudine dei due di girare assieme.  
Insomma, Frank quasi non si vedeva se non nei giorni in cui Adam era di ronda, e la cosa era alquanto sospetta per tutti, tranne che per Jensen stesso.  
Tra un insulto e l'altro si erano infilate parole quasi dolci nei loro battibecchi. Piccoli segni di apprezzamento che si lanciavano con indifferenza, ma che scioglievano il cuore di entrambi. Minuscoli segni che pareva dimenticassero. Ma ogni volta che un sorriso veniva rivolto all'altro, quella flebile speranza, quel delicato pensiero si riaccendeva.  
E dopo la carriola si era letteralmente infuocato.  
  
Il gioco della mela e la vasca c'era in tante versioni. E Sarif, che in fin dei conti era un vecchio porco, aveva organizzato quella più fastidiosa di tutte (a detta di Pritchard).  
Due persone dovevano avvicinarsi e sollevare la mela a turno, affondando il volto nell'acqua cercando disperatamente di afferrarla con un morso. Poi la passavano all'altro membro della squadra, che usando sempre la bocca correva a depositarla in un cesto al lato opposto della stanza. Era un gioco che in teoria doveva servire ad accrescere i legami tra colleghi, ma che i due consideravano troppo intimo. Condividere saliva e cibo con qualcuno come gli stronzi cosmici della Sarif? Una vera offesa! Pritchard, dal canto suo, nella sua misantropia più totale, non poteva che cercare di svicolare. Ma il gioco della carriola e la battuta di Adam lo avevano addolcito, e quando tutto il dipartimento li aveva lanciati davanti alla vasca piena di mele rosse e dolci non avevano potuto dire di no con troppa convinzione.  
Adam si era lanciato con la testa nella grossa ciotola cercando di prendere la mela meno rotonda e più facile da addentare. Frank attendeva con le mani che gli prudevano nell'attesa. Le aveva legate dietro la schiena, un compromesso che aveva dovuto accettare quasi senza accorgersene quando era stato trascinato nel gioco. Non amava essere bloccato in quel modo. Si riprese dai suoi pensieri quando un Adam completamente fradicio si tirò nuovamente su, girandosi, la mela ben salda tra le labbra qualche secondo dopo.  
Frank lo osservò con attenzione, deglutendo, prima di avvicinarsi e provare a mordere la mela dal lato che l'altro gli porgeva. Non ricordava di essere mai stato così vicino al suo volto. Leccò appena la superficie liscia del frutto, sentendo già la troppa vicinanza di Adam. Sentiva il suo respiro, calmo e profondo. Ormai aveva imparato a conoscerlo con l'Infolink. Con una minima esitazione provò a mordere il suo pezzo di mela, e il calore emanato dall'altro lo colpì in pieno. Deglutì nuovamente, e sollevando gli occhi notò che le iridi gialle di Adam erano puntate su di lui. Con un cenno l'ex poliziotto lasciò la presa, e Frank si trovò quasi a barcollare. Mentre il clamore del pubblico tornava ad invadere le sue orecchie, Francis si girò incespicando nei propri piedi e corse verso Malik, che teneva il loro cesto.  
Si sentiva strano.  
L'acqua avvolgeva le orecchie di Adam, tagliandolo fuori dal caos del mondo esterno. Poteva riflettere in pace, facendo ciò che gli veniva bene. Cacciare e uccidere mele innocenti, mordendole per poi tornare in superficie, per consegnare a Frank il bottino.  
Aveva percepito una strana connessione con il tecnico durante il passaggio del testimone, un qualcosa che aveva sconvolto l'altro. E non era facile vedere Nucl3arSnake in uno stato emozionale che non fosse la burla e il rancore.  
Quando Frank tornò da lui lui era appena riemerso, spezzando quel momento di intimità coi suoi pensieri per riemmergersi nella situazione sociale. Gli fece un cenno per il cambio - che Francis non apprezzò: perché doveva bagnarsi tutto? - e senza difficoltà si sollevò da terra per correre verso Faridah che faceva il tifo per loro.  
Quando tornò alla vasca trovò Frank che quasi si capottava nella vasca, emettendo bolle d'aria in continuazione. Rimase in attesa vicino a lui, senza preoccuparsi troppo di un eventuale tecnico informatico affogato in un metro cubo d'acqua. Si inginocchiò vicino a lui, attendendo che tornasse tra i vivi. Quando Frank emerse con la mela segnata da molteplici morsi rimase piacevolmente colpito dal suo aspetto disordinato. I capelli bagnati gli si erano appiccicati al volto, la coda normalmente ordinata aveva lasciato scappare qualche ciuffo.  
Frank aggrottò le sopracciglia nel vederlo sorridere, e gli porse la mela allungando il collo con un verso soffocato.  
Alla fine ne era valsa la pena di subire quella tortura, pensò Adam correndo, tra i denti la mela marchiata da Francis.  
  
"È stato orrendo."  
Adam si accese una sigaretta, guardando i cieli schiariti dall'inquinamento luminoso di Detroit.  
"No, ci sono state cose positive."  
Commentò dopo aver fatto il primo tiro, girando la testa verso la porta di servizio che si apriva e lasciava spazio al silenzio della notte. I colleghi erano rientrati, erano soli.  
"Mmmh. Ho dovuto fare la carriola con te, umiliandomi davanti a tutto l'organico. Mi sono bagnato nel tentativo di afferrare quelle schifosissime mele. Non credo proprio ci siano stati lati positivi, Jensen."  
Tuonò la voce stizzita di Frank, che ancora si teneva un asciugamano intorno al volto, a mò di nonnina. Adam sorrise di nuovo, e il suo cuore fece un alto.  
Lo vide poggiare la sigaretta sul portacenere, e girarsi verso di lui in quel modo al tempo stesso così spaventoso ed emozionante - no, non era decisamente la parola che avrebbe usato Frank. Nulla di Adam poteva essere emozionante, ovviamente, perché non lo sopportava.  
L'ex SWAT si avvicinò lentamente verso la sua testa, reclinando appena la schiena. Francis poteva nuovamente vedere le sue labbra e i suoi occhi come quando aveva afferrato la mela.  
"Io credo che questa sensazione sia stata positiva."  
Commentò con quella voce dannatamente calda. Sfiorò il naso di Frank col proprio, curandosi di far sentire al tecnico il proprio odore, il proprio calore. Francis reagì con un piccolo brivido. I suoi picchi di adrenalina erano facili da leggere, anche senza Amplificatore Sociale.  
Si avvicinò alle labbra di quella nonna lamentosa e lasciò che le proprie labbra toccassero le sue. Il respiro veloce di Francis lo fece sorridere interiormente.  
"Direi che abbiamo toccato più traguardi stasera."  
Mormorò piano, con il tono di voce più dolce e seducente che riuscisse. Il bacio che ricevette in risposta gli diede l'unica vittoria che veramente importava.


End file.
